Lullaby
by TrixeyPixey
Summary: Clove is an orphan girl who is about to learn all to suddenly just how special she really is. Goddesses Faeries. Elves. Betrayal. Love.
1. Chapter 1

The streets of New York at midnight were crowded. Always crowded. The alleys and subways were teeming with homeless people of all sizes and ages. Each one had a story to tell. some more than willing to explain how they got in their situation, others were embarrassed by it.

Down in one of the dark abandoned subway stations laid a young girl. Barely legal. Her blond hair so covered in dirt it was starting to look brown. Curled in a ball she was obviously struggling to sleep. Her story was one that she told only a few people.  
When she was younger she didn't have any imaginary friends and she wasn't really different. She was a loner but just because she chose to avoid people. People weren't terrible they just were NOT interesting enough for her. She was just barely 15 when her parents died.

It was burned into her mind. Her in the backseat. Dawn, her mother, in the passenger's seat. Robert, her father, was driving. It was calm in the suburbs and things were going just fine. "Robert, I think that she's been so great today we should stop for icecream." Said her mother.

Robert laughed. "Does this have anything to do with the hungry baby in your stomach?" He rubbed Dawn's stomach in a chipper way and turned back to his daughter. "How are you managing back there? Want some icecream?"

"DADDY THE FAIRY STOPP!" She shrieked unbuckling her seatbelt. Robert swerved causing her to slide into him. Then it went black. When she sat up the car was smoking and her parents weren't moving. They were bleeding all over. Kicking the door open and staggering out she grabbed her aching arm and walked over to her mother.

Her chest wasn't rising so she must have been dead. Both of them had to be. Her eyes welled up with tears as thunder began to crash and rain poured down. It didn't even seem like a cloudy day. She reached in and undid her mother's necklace. It was a fleur de lis that her mother wore everyday. No real meaning behind it just a necklace. Not an heirloom or anything of the sort. At least that was what she was told. Staring at her mother she pushed back her hair. Such a beautiful woman. Her bottom lip quivered as she opened the door, leaned in and kissed her cheek and then her bulging stomach.

As she heard the sirens she shook her head grabbing her father's wallet and took the money out. She wasn't going to go into foster care. That was not an option. As they got closer she started running and ran until she was stopped by a girl...and there she was..In the subway three years later.

Clove's eyes opened suddenly and she slowly sat up rubbing her damp head. Her spot in the subway and a few others leaked during storms and they were happening a lot lately.

That particular station had one group of girls that stayed together and took care of eachother. Clove loved each one of them, but Skye was the one who saved her. Fed her. Found her clothes. Of course, she also loved her dog Yun. He always managed to get himself fed but that didn't mean Clove didn't feed him when she was able!

"Hey sleepyhead! Guess what? We are going out to eat tonight! Everyone has enough money for it finally." Skye smiled.

"REALLY? O..okay yeah I'm ready let's go!" Clove jumped up excitedly. Her arm never fully healed. There was a large scar all the way up her arm and a constant dull pain but it made sure she would never forget for one second what she had done.

All of the girls walked out to the street and into the cheapest restaurant they knew of. They still had to conserve. The cafe they went to loved the business. The girls always paid because they wouldn't go out unless they had the money anyways.

If they worked hard enough they could probably afford apartments...But none of them wanted to give up what they had developed over the years.

Taking their seats Clove looked around with a hunger, and it wasn't just because she hadn't really eaten well in weeks but the whole atmosphere of the place always got her excited. So many people. Interesting people, but judgmental people none the less.

Tarina, one of the other girls, leaned over biting her bottom lip and obviously trying not to let the girls hear. "Hey...There is a really cute boy staring at you..to your left."

Clove took a deep breath. "Tari...I'm filthy and wearing disgusting clothing that I've been wearing for weeks now...I probably smell terrible. Of course, he is staring." But her eyes couldn't help but wander.

He was beautiful. Blue eyes..and he looked fiery...like a fantasy creature. His clothing looked too normal for him to be wearing...and his smirk...He was smirking at her.

She turned away and buried her face in the menu. Her mind had to be more realistic than that. As much as she enjoyed daydreaming it was time to get back to the real world. "I'll be back I'm going to go wash my face." She smiled standing up and going to the restroom.

The water didn't take long to heat up. Or maybe it was because she was used to only feeling rain water through cracks in the ceiling but it felt so nice and she finally felt clean. Her hands and face were at least. She inhaled nodding at her reflection and left the restroom walking right into the boy from earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

Clove gasped jumping back from the boy. "Sorry...Excuse me." She tried walking around him but he smirked stepping infront of her. This continued until she got annoyed and stared at him furious. "LOOK! I don't know what your game is here..but I'm not gonna sleep with you..I have a friend Missy who you can talk to but until then let me go."

The fiery boy shook his head. "I just want to talk is all..My name is Xander, you need to come with me and you are in danger" He smiled.

Clove scowled. "You don't just say that to people! Of course I'm in danger look at how I live!...I can take care of myself. EDAN!" She yelled staring at him.

A short, skinny redheaded girl walked up cracking her knuckles and grabbed the boy somehow throwing him to the ground and twisted his arm behind him. "You stay away from my girls alright?" She laughed popping her chewing gum. "I'll get rid of em for ya!" She smiled taking Xander by the arm and pulling him outside.

Clove giggled watching until she saw Edan whisper something to the boy. It didn't look like her normal threats. It looked like she was apologizing...Edan? Shaking her head she sat back down. "Hey guys...Does Edan ever...feel sympathy?" Mistral, the girl that she spoke of earlier who would sleep with Xander scoffed. "HAH! You think she feels feelings? Good laugh there Clovey." She rolled her eyes.

Clove sighed chewing on her straw. Maybe they knew eachother...Maybe they were past lovers! Suddenly thunder rumbled in the distance causing her to stand up and whimper. "Guys can we go? I think a thunderstorm is on its way.."

Crystal, the newest runaway, stood up and nodded. "You guys may stay..I will get her back." Her eyes locked with Skye's as she gave a nod and threw some money on the table. "See you guys back at the...house.." She laughed walking out with Clove. Crystal was asian and stunning. All of the girls were stunning actually. They could be models if they wanted to. She looked tough too but her and Tari wouldn't be able to hurt a fly. Well they were probably able to they just chose not to.

Walking through the damp streets Clove stared up at the sky. "We aren't going to make it...it's going to storm!" She pouted as raindrops began dripping on her face. Crystal grabbed her arm. "Hey listen...I won't let you get hurt..I can take care of you I promise." They reached the subway and Clove ran in and sat at her spot starting to rock back and forth.

"Clove?" Muttered Crystal, "Why are you so afraid of storms?"

Clove looked over at her not rocking anymore. Of course she didn't know why...She hadn't been told yet. "Well when I was fifteen..I..well all I remember is a car crash...My parents dying and...a thunderstorm so now when it storms I associate it with something bad I guess." She shrugged laying down. "I think I'm going to try and nap." She smiled closing her eyes.

Crystal nodded standing up and walking out to meet the others.

Clove open her eyes and inhaled. The boy from earlier...it didn't exactly sound like he was threatening her. He smelled like smoke and flowers. A weird combination but strangely enticing. Her eyes closed once again as she drifted into slumber.

Hearing a voice she shot up. It was black in the tunnels but she could see that everyone had already come back and fallen asleep. Who had she heard then? Pulling on her boots she stood and stepped out of the tunnel. It was a big city, certainly she just heard a random person walking around. Her head snapped to the side. There it was again.

She started running after it. On and on until she reached a forest. There was no way she had heard it from that far away. Was someone screwing with her? She walked in past the leaves and branches obstructing her vision.

Meanwhile, back at the tunnel! Skye sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Hey Clove..Wanna get some coffee?" They both often went out at night to get caffiene. She looked over at where Clove slept and went wide eyed. "TARI, CRYSTAL!" She yelled standing up and kicking them. "YOU let her go? FIND HER!" She screeched as the two girls stood and began running not even caring about their shoes.

Clove kept hearing it..but the closer she got the less it sounded like a voice and more like a hissing. She finally found a clearing and looked around. There were some stairs and a dark entryway. To her right there was a large hole in the ground. Couldn't be safe. As her curiosity got the best of her she walked over to the edge and knelt down. There was no bottom to it. A smile crept along her face. In her mind if she would jump in there would be a completely different world down there...so she swung her legs around and closed her eyes.

"Don't do that." Calmly said a voice. Clove turned her head to see Xander leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. "The stairs are a better way to go...Don't go down there..it's dirty a nasty." He raised his eyebrows.

Clove rolled her eyes." Did you follow me or something?" She started to stand when a hand wrapped around her ankle and started tugging. "XANDER!" She screamed trying to find something to hold onto.

"Whoops!" Went Xander as he ran to her and grabbed under her arms."Come on help me out here!" The hand suddenly became several hands that continued to pull until the two were suddenly pulled into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Clove fell and fell until she hit the ground. It wasn't as hard of a hit as she had expected. About five seconds later there was a thud behind her as Xander landed and shook his head. "That...was fun." He laughed before taking a look around. "Shit.." He muttered grabbing her hand. "We are leaving..Right now." Clove pulled away.

"Xander...You have to tell me what is going on..Who are you?"

" are Gods and goddesses..a..and servants and there are the elementals..and courts. Light and dark. Don't make that face and just listen to me! You asked..I'm telling you. Some crazy person wishes she was in control of both courts and that can be very bad!" He sighed. " Which brings me to where we are right now...This is the court of darkness Eifa's territory. She wants your crown more than anything and so you were led here and you fell for it!"

Clove laughed."And what does she want with me?"

He chuckled. "Your mother is a goddess...so is Eifa's...The only thing different is that your mother wanted to protect you from this disgusting world...Boy I'm glad you aren't like those pathetic morons in children's books that pretend these things aren't real..."

"M...My mother is dead...Who am I to say what is real and what isn't?.."

Xander looked up. "Well that was also something I wanted to talk to you about. See I was a servant of your mother and she can..alter memories. Soo your mother wasn't..."

But he was cut off by a large banging to the head. As a scream rose in Clove's throat she felt a sharp pain and then..nothing.

Skye stood with her arms crossed as Tari and Crystal returned panting. "I do hope that those pitiful faces do NOT mean you have failed..." Her voice wasn't as it was before. Before she sounded like a normal teenage girl..then she became more articulate and even threatening. Tari stepped forward and gave a nod. "It isn't really that we failed, it's more that she could be anywhere right now and there are over..." With that Edan walked up and actually punched her square in the jaw. "NO EXCUSES!" She roared stepping back with Skye.

Crystal walked up beside the sobbing Tari and stood tall. " We are well aware just how important she is for you...but just know that we do not obey your orders. We are obediant, as we were bred for but there is a limit. Tari is not yours...Nor am I..We will offically be searching for her on our own." Her eyes narrowed. "Let the race begin."

Clove woke up in a dark room. So dark that she had no idea where the walls were, how many people were with her, or if she was dead. "Hello?..." Her hands searched around in the darkness and grabbed onto what felt like hair.

"OW!" Yelled a man. "Is this your idea of torture? You're gotten sloppy Eifa!" Clove pulled out her zippo. She remembered when Skye got it for her. She said she had found it in an alley and it turned out to be much more helpful than imagined.

"Xander?" She stood up. "I think I am going to punch you.." Just as his eyes began to roll the light disappeared. It was just gone. She dropped it and crawled over to Xander grabbing ahold of him. "There wasn't even a breeze! What was that?"

Xander took her by the wrist. "She is coming Clove. I swear to you..I...I mean I want you to know that I tried as hard as I could to keep you from this place and..you are truly destined for great things."

Clove blinked in the darkness. "W..what are you talking about? Who'se coming? Why wasn't I supposed to be here?" Xander was about to answer when the door quickly opened and a rather large armoured man stepped in, grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out. His choking gasping sounds could be heard as the door was shut.

Being submerged into the darkness once more Clove dove for the door screaming. "LET ME OUT! PLEASE! XANDER!" She began crying and banging on the door. She didn't know the boy but he was on her side, she was certain of that.

After an hour or so, she couldn't tell the door opened to let Clove out. It was the same man as before. It didn't look like trying to reason would have worked as he took her by the arm and pulled her until they reached a large throne room. She dropped to the ground and looked up to see a stunning woman in a black dress infront of her.

"So, 'Clove' is it? You are such a difficult person to get ahold of. So..As soon as you give me what I want I will give you the servant boy." The beautiful blond said in a sultry voice. "It's not that I'm threatening you or anything just...Well here..Bring him in!"

Within a few seconds Xander was tossed into the room. He was barely concious. Words couldn't describe what was done to him. His shirt was off and his entire chest and stomach area was torn to hell and back. It looked like every form of weapon was used on him. Whips, knifes, even fire...but she left his face alone. Not a scratch. Except for a scar but Clove knew it was there before all of that.

The boy that Clove had just met but believed she had a history with was making her eyes well up with tears. "P..please. I don't know what you are talking about. I promise

just tell me what you want and I will get it!"

Eifa stared at her. Her eyes looked Clove up and down but stopped on her neck. "THAT'S IT!" She ripped it from the crying girls neck. "Give her the peasant!...Oh and..lead them back to the otherside."

Xander was thrown at Clove's feet. She immediately helped lift him up, followed the guard and fell into the forest from before.

She looked down at Xander biting her bottom lip. His face was as flawless as before at the cafe but he had scars on his body that looked like they had been there for years.

"Heyy...You um..okay?" She tried talking through her whimpers. nothing had scared her so much before except for the car accident...the one that apparently wasn't even real.

"Heh..I've never been better. Wanna get some coffee?" He coughed. Clove took off her coat and placed it around him. "You're buying." She smiled standing up.

They began walking but didn't get far before Tari and Crystal blocked their path. "Come with us now!"


	4. Chapter 4

In a dark room, in a dark palace, in a dark kingdom sat a beautiful dark queen. Eifa tinkered about with Clove's necklace starting to get frustrated. The necklace wasn't working for her at all. "BIBLOS!" She screamed suddenly. In ran a short stubby looking man with a red nose.

"Oh yes my mistress what do you desire?" Asked he in a kiss-ass tone.

"I want to know why I have not developed the light courts powers yet. Look I have been patient but the light court has sat there for years without anyone in charge and I would like for that to go to me considering I am fully qualified! So, just if you could maybe look into what I'm supposed to do to get the powers I would be most grateful." She smiled. "And perhaps You can keep all of your parts."

After they reached a restaraunt and sat in a dark corner, Xander was beginning to come around. It was mostly mumbling but there was definite progress.

Clove sat beside him with her arms crossed glaring at Tari and Crystal. The silence finally became to much for her as she began her questions.

"You have BOTH known all about this...whatever is going on..a..and you never told me? I mean I have at least been YOUR friend since the beginning." She stared pitifully towards Tari. "How could you lie to me?"

Crystal was the one to speak up. "We were sent here to protect you and just like old times as soon as the peasant shows up you're in danger all over again!"

"What are you talking about?" Clove raised her voice getting tired of not knowing what was happening. "Just tell me the whole story alright?"

Tari finally spoke."No interruptions until I am finished and I will tell you." Clove gave a silent nod.

"Alright let us see." She suddenly sounded more intelligent than she had the entire three years of Clove knowing her. "There once lived a beautiful goddess Brigantia who fell madly in love with a neighboring king. They soon had a beautiful blond baby girl destined to reign over the two courts. Unfortunately Brigantia's baby sister,Madron, also had a beautiful blond baby girl. Now there wasn't really a problem until some of the townspeople in Madron's favor banded together and demanded that Eifa controlled one of the courts. Well your mother decided to give up the Dark court." She stopped at took a deep breath.

" Things were going great. You were the perfect queen until Madron and Eifa decided they weren't quite satisfied with just controlling one court. The only way for her to have both, however, is for her to have your powers as wouldn't be able to control the Light creatures without it. When your mother learned of the plan she hid your power inside something connected to you in some way. Even we don't know. She erased your memory of that life and replaced it with a new one. She has been watching over you though. Don't doubt that."

Clove couldn't understand that everything she knew was fake. "Is this a joke? A well thought out joke? I mean what about you two? What about Skye and Edan? A..and Mistral?"

"We..Well we are. We were your knights. We would and still will do anything for you. You are our queen. I am a water elemental and Crystal is an Earth elemental. Xander is special too. I mean in your eyes. He is nothing to us. In your kingdom he was just a servant. You had a special interest in the little elf. He is good looking but Not a lot of people can tolerate elves. He was basically your jester. If you ask me I think you had a thing with him! Of couse, you don't remember any of that. Lean it to you, the kindest soul in the court to fall for an elf." Tari sat there with a dreamy gaze.

Crystal continued. "The only reason we were working alongside the traitors is because your mother wanted us to watch over you. Look, Mistral is on Eifa's side. She is not to be trusted and Edan is with us."

"And Skye? Of course she is with us too right? She has to be." She began crying again. It was all she seemed capable of doing as of recent. It made her feel pathetic.

Xander sat up whiping his forehead. "That little bitch is NOT on our side." He coughed. "Get over that friendship right now."

Crystal grabbed him by the collar of the coat Clove game him,lifted him up and picked up a butterknife. "Listen elf. When we were in hiding you could have gotten away with talking to her like that but now that is ended and you need to remember your place. Now apologize to your queen!"

Xander sat back down and stared at the table. "I apologize for speaking out of place my queen." It almost choked out as his eyes welled up.

Clove shook her head."This isn't right! D..I mean I could be dead right now without him. You know that right? You were late. Without this pitiful ELF I would be dead!" She grabbed his arm and stormed out of the restaraunt with him on her heel.

They sat on a park bench nearby. "Xander, tell me about us. Before I,well, forgot."

Xander stared at the ground. "Please do not make me talk about it. I cannot. there is only so much pain I can handle in one day and.." He opened the coat to show his chest. The blood was dried already. " She has been beating me for three years to tell her what I knew. I stayed silent in hopes that I would find you before she did. I did not even think Queen Brigantia would have sent your knights after you. How stupid I am to assume you would remember me."

Clove took his hand. "I really do wish I could remember but the...whatever that was between us..Love...Friendship. We just have to rebuild it." She blushed. "I mean that like. Right now I am a normal girl and you.." She tucked some hair behind his ear. "Seem to be a normal boy."

He chuckled as a tear cascaded down his cheek. "I try so hard to be tough for you but it physically hurts me how much I love you...My ears are under a glamour. They are regular pointed elf ears. Come on. I know a way to get you back to your mother. She can tell you where your powers are. Maybe even restore your memory." He stood buttoning the coat again. "I have tried for three years to get over the fact that you do not love me. Try not to look so sad. I think the entire time I was just clinging to a hope that was never possible."

She had been silent the entire time until he started getting depressed. "Xander no. I ...if I do get my memory back what if I do love you? You have no way of knowing." She stood and started walking."I don't understand this stupid logic you all live by!" She stubbornly walked up ahead of him.

As she walked a girl stepped infront of her. Skye smiled."Hey hun. Come on I've been looking for you all night." She gave a nod behind Xander who, when seeing Skye, started running to catch up. Mistral silently walked behind him and beat him over the head with a rock. Clove stared in horror as his eyes rolled back into his head and he dropped to the ground.

Skye grabbed her. "Come come. How about I take you to Eifa instead of your lousy mother. She smiled as Clove felt the same rock on the back of her head and it was black. And quiet. Finally quiet.


	5. Chapter 5

Clove awoke in a dark room. She was almost sure it was the same as before. Feeling around for Xander she was terribly let down. "Xander?..." She crawled around the room until it was lit up by someone opening the door and she found that she was completely alone.

In walked Skye smiling. Her makeup was strange and she had on a mask for some reason. "Shall we get going then?" Clove smiled standing. "Oh you're here to take me back home!"

Laughter filled the tiny room as Skye shook her head. "Now you should know better by now not to trust people. Come on." She grabbed Clove's arm and led her into the throne room. This time there were two women. Eifa and another, more beautiful woman with shoulder-length black hair and a masquerade mask. Eifa was too. It made no sense. The servant didn't have any on.

Hitting the ground an already pissed off Clove growled. Her gaze fogged over. "ENOUGH!" She screamed standing and looked around. "I demand to be let back to my court! Madron this has been taken to far." Suddenly her knees went weak and she fell back down feebly. She had no clue what had jut happened. Was the woman named Madron? Her aunt?

The woman stood. "Oh? A sudden relapse of memory? My dearest sister was never good at...well anything. Even making offspring it seems." Behind her Eifa let out a giggle.

Clove looked up glaring. "It seems it runs in the family."

Madron stared down at her wide-eyed. "I could kill you in an instant if my damned sister had not have put protection over you. Now it seems my daughter is slightly incompetant and just got some random piece of jewelry assuming it was what we need. It obviously is not. So, tell us, dearest niece, where does your power hide?" She whispered the last sentence sending shivers down Clove's spine.

"Why don't you just ask my mother? You seem to know that I've lost my memory and I am STILL being asked for some obscure thing!"

"You don't think I have tried little girl? She refuses to tell me. And when you regain your memory which ,trust me, you will,my sweetest will finally have the recognition she so deserves!" Madron turned back smiling at her daughter.

Clove shook her head. "J..just tell me..Where is Xander?"

Madron shrugged. "I left him where he was. I didn't think it was possible for someone of royalty, even from the Light court, would fall in love with a commoner. I mean, he does not even have a mask. You can see all of his emotions and features clearly. That is strange."

After about an hour of pointless questioning Madron had decided that just talking was getting them nowhere and snapped for one of the servants. He was high up on the ranking enough that he had his own mask. The large man walked up and grabbed Clove's collar picking her up. He gave a sick smile like he was about to enjoy what he was going to do and gave a light punch to her stomach. Clove was small enough though that it took the wind out of her. She gasped hunching over in his grasp.

Madron walked closer and slapped her over the face. "Just tell me!"

Clove was gasping and shook her head. "I don't know anything." Her voice was barely a whisper as she started recieving more punches to the stomach and face.

Moments later a bright light overpowered the whole room and Clove finally felt at ease. A beautiful woman in a white mask with blond hair walked in and tilted her head at the man torturing her daughter. He quickly let go causing Clove to sink to the ground. Crystal ran over to her lifting her up. She looked different. Obviously there was a mask. She was a knight, but her hair looked longer and even wilder.

"Come on pet." She smiled." We have to get you home. To your real home."

Clove smiled as she passed out suddenly in Crystal's arms.

Clove's eyes opened slowly. It was bright outside and in her room, but it was more calming than uncomfortable. She looked to her left and saw Xander in strange clothing. It was dirty as was his face. He was filling up what looked like a goblet with water. His face had a somber expression.

"Xander!" She smiled trying to sit up and winced falling back. Xander looked at her like he wanted to help but tensed up and exhaled running from the room silently.

Tari walked in and smiled. It looked like she was in battle garb. "You're better yes?"

"I wouldn't say better but I am able to speak now."

Edan walked in smiling. "Well luckily I am the healer so sit up!" She rubbed a sweet smelling liquid all over Clove's face and on any cuts and then took her hands and hald them above her. There wasn't any light or sound Clove just felt...better.

"I have to tell you Edan, I didn't excpet you to be the healer." She stood walking to the closet.

Tari and Edan locked eyes and Tari began to speak. "Hun...We have something for you to wear. Sooo..we know that this if your court and all but it's not like we could disobey a goddess. Your mother wanted to have a little..party to celebrate your return to her. It's a little bittersweet for her. She has her daughter back but you're also in danger.."

Clove nodded. "C..can I meet her?"

Edan chuckled. "Not until we get you ready for a ball."


	6. Chapter 6

Fabric and makeup flew around the entire room as the four girls got dressed. It took some convincing to get Crystal to dress up but in the long run she probably enjoyed it. Everyone looked stunning and as Clove watched herself in the mirror she actually felt that way. She looked just like a bride. Edan walked up and placed a mask on her face before tying the back of it.

" Just like old times..You are beautiful.." Tari almost began crying. "I'm sorry it's just been longer than I wanted for you to come back here..."

Clove hugged her tightly and smiled at the other girls. "You all look amazing. It's pretty exciting. I've only seen you in dirty clothes before."

Crystal smiled wrapping an arm around her queen. "Are you ready to be waited on hand and foot?" She chuckled walking out of the room with Edan on her tail.

Tari stepped towards Clove and pouted. "Oh, I don't know why this is so hard for me. I really hope this makes you happy and it doesn't go to your noggin." She knocked Clove's head playfully. "Also..I didn't want you to be suprised or anything but. Some of the servants have been given the night off to celebrate and Xander will be there..Umm he won't have a mask but I do know that you had a relationship before you forgot and we have all tried very hard to keep that a secret. BUT you don't care as much about appearances as you did before. I'm pretty relieved actually. Um...He loves you so if this does go to your head again. Be nice.." She hugged Clove and stepped outside.

Clove sat on the bed blinking at her reflection in one of the many mirrors in her room. Was she so interested in appearances that she was ashamed of someone that loved her. Maybe it was better she lost her memory. She sounded like a monster

She was so lost in her thoughts that she hardly noticed Mistral floating in through the window.

"So...dear queen..I see you are enjoying your first night back. Have you cross pollinated yet or are you actually taking your time with this peasant?" She smiled.

Clove rolled her eyes and stood up stepping closer to Mistral. "I like your outfit...Are you a snake or something?" She asked raising an eyebrow. It was obviously sarcasm considering the girl was wearing absolutely nothing but feathers.

Mistral narrowed her eyes and smiled. "I can't wait for Eifa to get ahold of you." She lifted from the floor and floated backwards out the window waving.

As Clove shakily stepped into the ballroom she looked around. There were hundreds of creatures that looked more amazing than what her mind could possibly imagine. Once her presence was announced each one of them turned and bowed. Just for her. Her eyes bagan to water as she walked down the stairwell. It was exactly as in a movie.

Scanning the room she locked eyes with Xander for a moment and gave a small smile. His face remained emotionless as he turned away. Once she was led to her throne she sat beside a very bright woman.

"M...mom?" she asked realizing at that moment that things might become more than she could handle.

Brigantia lifted her mask and smiled. "Hello dearest...welcome home."

Clove choked in her gasp and covered her mouth. the woman she saw before her was her mother from before...or at least the other woman was made to look like the goddess. As she cried she wrapped her arms around the woman. "Is this okay? I mean, am I crossing a line by doing this? I don't know your customs.."

Brigantia chuckled."Honey...this is your kingdom...You make the customs. Now go...Dance..Be happy. You deserve it. And please get that awful look off of Xander's face."

Clove stood and walked down to where everyone was dancing. A large trollish man stepped infront of her. "My queen...May I dance with one of your status?"

She smiled and took his hand walking out to the dancefloor. "Of course, Please..Call me Clove. I will need to make an announcement that being called queen is to strange for me right now."

The troll smiled. "So it is true then...You have lost your memory? I have asked you to dance in the past...you shot me down and said a queen couldn't be caught dead dancing with someone so ugly."

Clove shook her head. "You aren't ugly..Even if I can only see your mouth and a mask." She kissed his cheek. " I suppose that it was definitely for the better that I was sent away..."

A beautiful elven man walked over and took her hand. "My turn." He smirked spinning her. "Welcome back my love."

"E..excuse me?" She looked over to where Xander was sitting and saw his pained expression. He stood and started to walk out. Clove let go of the man and frowned. "I don't know you...please excuse me!"

She ran after Xander and caught him right before he reached the door. She grabbed his wrist and they both froze. Clove was out of breath and staring at him back wide-eyed while Xander stared at the ground swallowing hard. Finally he turned around. The entire court was watching the scene.

"Did you need something my queen?" He asked, eyes welling up.

Clove threw the mask off. "DON'T...call me that. When we met I was just Clove and you were just Xander..the pretty boy at the cafe...Can't we be like that again?..Can't you mock me or something?"

"You should probably put your mask back on...you don't want to look foolish infront of your court." He spat turning away again.

"PLEASE!" She screamed. "Xander...I..I don't remember our past but..isn't it enough that I like you now?"

"No..it doesn't...Go...the handsome elven king is wanting to dance with you. I hear he wants your hand." He started walking away again.

"What would he want with my hand? Does he want to cook it?" She smiled trying to get him to lighten up.

Xander stopped walking and could be seen laughing. "Idiot...Go..you will get less nasty looks if you just..forget me. I will go into exile or something..." He turned away.

Clove had enough and ran infront of him dropping to her knees and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I WANT YOU!" There was an audible gasp from the other partygoers.

Xander tensed up and stared down at her. "You are so foolish...I can't take care of you."

She stood and shrugged. "You love me, right?"

He gave a small nod and tightened his jaw. " You know I do more than anything."

"Then..let's dance." She took his hand and walked to the dance floor with him.

"Your dress is dirty." Xander smiled.

Clove looked at him. "Well your absolutely covered in dirt so I'd say it's okay."

Xander bit his lip. "I have been waiting for years to kiss you...and you never let me...not once...Not even a kiss on the hand. You said I would get my filth on you."

That was such a strange thing to Clove..How she could be so cruel to people that loved her and would do anything if she just asked. It wasn't acceptable.

She looked up at Xander and smiled. "What if I said you had to wait longer?"

Xander stepped closer and spun her around. "I would say I am done waiting." He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. His eyes closed and he raised his hands shakily to her face like he didn't know if it were okay but Clove grabbed his hands and placed them on both sides of her cheeks. She started getting flushed and sweaty so she pulled away.

"Xander I think I need some air." She reluctantly let go of his hand and stepped outside taking a deep breath. Things were going absolutely perfect.

...Until Skye walked up.


	7. Chapter 7

Skye sat on the ledge of the balcony. "Wow! This whole shindig is just for you? I didn't think you were liked that much! In fact, you were downright hated. That is why I left."

Clove raised an eyebrow stepping closer. "What do you mean? you were a member of my court?"

"Oh YOUR court? Look at you already taking control your tone is starting to sound the same. I guess people do not change. Once a bitch always a bitch. I was you right hand you know that? That is, until the power got to your head. I was the one who told you that Xander was a good guy. I am not so evil. Sometimes the light is not as innocent. I get respect in the Dark court! Eifa listens to my opinions. You basically exiled me without getting rid of me. I told you you were wrong and you told everyone that they would get beheaded if they spoke to me! Over something so trivial!"

"BUT YOU KNOW! You know I don't remember any of that. We could have started over!" Clove begged standing in front of her once faithful companion.

"No." Skye's head shook. "You..you will remember again I know it and you will lose this whole sweet personality..It is already changing. Either way I am not here to reminisce. Madron is pissed and demands her daughter get what she deserves, I agree. You are a disgusting ruler. Just tell Brigantia...The real queen, that there is a war headed straight for her. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Questioned an extremely shocked Clove.

"Unless you and Eifa have a duel. The winner receives both of the courts. Majik only! No other weapons."

"Tell Madron that I accept." Clove growled.

"Aren't you going to tell your mother first?"

"No..Tell her I accept." Clove watched as Skye shrugged and hopped from the balcony.

"You agreed to WHAT?" Yelled Tari. "Do you have any idea how to use any of your majik?"

"I figured you guys would be able to teach me.."

"She has had ages of practice! God...You are the one who has to tell Xander because I sure as hell am not going to be the one!" Crystal chimed in.

"No one has to tell him anything okay?"

"What are we keeing a secret from me?" Ask Xander who had walked in carrying goblets for the women. He lifted one up to Clove and smirked. Dirt still covered his face.

"Xan..I know I don't want you doing that anymore right? I don't want you to do this." Tari nudged her. "OKAY...I agreed to a, I don't know, majik duel with Eifa. It isn't a big deal." Clove explained. "Right?"

His face fell. "Y..I just got you back. She can kill you! Can we have a moment alone?"

Tari, Crystal and Edan nodded walking from the room.

" I love you. I finally got you to love me back and..Madron let me go back to the mortal world so I could protect you and I did just fine that entire time until yo uactually...met are going to get killed."

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence Xander. I will be fine." She stepped towards him placing a hand on his chest. "I have something to come back to remember? I have to get you cleaned up. You're filthy."

Xander smiled and kissed the top of her head. " I will kill her myself if she hurts you. Now..Tari is probably the best to teach you how to use majik okay?"

Efia sat on her throne with her legs over the arm rests. "This is sooo exciting. I get to be queen of both courts. Can you believe it mother? Me!"

Brigantia's eyes rolled. "I will forfeit right now if that is how you are going to behave! Now go train!"

"Why? She does not know what she is doing at all!"

"That does NOT mean you should show any weakness. Now GO!"

Clove stood in a large, empty room with Tari, Edan, Crystal, and Xander. Tari stepped forward. "Okay..you are going to need to identify the source of your power before anything. We all have pendants and, considering you aren't a goddess, you need one too.

Xander walked up handing Clove the key necklace. "I guess it is alright to return this since you are back to me. I assume it is your source..You did say it was to be protected with my life."

Clove placed the necklace around her neck and gasped dropping to the ground.

"IT BURNS!" She screamed rolling around the floor.

Xander dropped beside her and made sure she didn't hit her head and she shook on the floor. "TARI!"

Tari stood completely still staring. "I..I think she is remembering.."


	8. Chapter 8

Clove awoke in a bed, that was all to familiar to her, a bit disoreinted. "TARI!" She screamed standing up and ran to the closet. She pulled out a dress as Tari ran in frowning. "My queen?"

"Yes Tari it is me. Now listen I want you to bring me Xander..the peasant boy yes? Bring him to me and I will make sure the duel is won." As she took her nightgown off and pulled on a slip Xander walked in to see her bare back.

"You called for me my queen?" He asked frowning at her.

"Yes. Close the door and help me with my corset."

Xander shut the door and walked up to her starting to lace it up. "My um.." He swallowed hard. "My queen I am not usually the one appointed to do this job. Are you certain you are okay with me touching your clothes."

Once he was finished Clove spun around and wrapped her arms around him. "I remember! I mean I am still me..I ..I'm not a total bitch but I remember being one. I remember how much I love you."

Xander stood still, his eyes welling with tears, and stumbled backwards. "You did love me?"

"Of course. I gave you all of my power! Now we will celebrate later but I think that we should eat and then it is time for a duel." She smiled pulling a dress on over her corset. "I do not know how I forgot there was a whole closet full of wonderful clothing in here." She took his hand and stepped out of the room.

"Look my love...I'm sure this will all be just fine." Her behavior was less than reassuring as she walked into the large hall.

"I feel as though it is best to state who my replacement shall be just in case something goes awry."

Her knights all stared up not blinking.

"And I think that the queen should be...Tari..BUT I want her to strongly hold the opinions of Crystal and Edan to her heart."

Tari stood and bowed shocked. "Are you sure my queen?"

"Tari do not make me second guess my choice. You know I do not like that. NOW Let us eat and I shall be put into my battle garb."

Eifa walked up to the center of the open field the battle was to take place in. "Are you ready queen?" She said in a mocking tone

Crystal growled shaking her head in the background. Xander was beside her trying to hold his fear in. Tari sat on the ground shaking back and forth.

Clove shrugged. "I do have the war boots on don't I?" She asked rolling her eyes. It was very apparant that parts of the kind Clove were still in there. Eifa smirked stepping back.

"Well then..Shall we begin?"

The two women stood an equal distance away from eachother. Both were glaring. Biblos stood in the middle with a dopey look on his face. "BEGIN!"

Eifa could hardly contain her excitement. "Why don't you go first Clove dearest?"

Clove smiled and gave a nod. "What a splended idea!" She said and with the lifting of her left hand fire appeared and shot at Eifa.

"You remember?" She gasped before jumping out of the way and rolling on the ground. When she stood and dusted herself off she was angry. "Alright I can fight fire with fire!" She said throwing a fireball at the other queen.

Not even blinking, Clove halted the fire with a blast of water. It continued this way...Clove throwing something..Eifa defending herself...Clove defending as Eifa threw hit after hit at her.

"I'm DONE with this!" Eifa screamed lifting up both of her arms and smirked as her eyes went dark...the sky went dark with them. A bolt of lightning struck the ground directly in front of Clove and the thunder began.

"NO!" Crystal screamed watching horrified.

Clove froze completely just staring forward unable to move. It wasn't a spell put on her it was pure terror. Apparently thunderstorms were something neither of Clove's personalities could handle.

Xander shook his head. "CLOVE! Please! Use the earth!"

Tari turned to him. "She does not know how to use that...Water and fire..Those are her gifts.."

" I have some power too! She has my necklace on as well." He said watching Eifa walk to his queen.

" But only royals have power Xan...Oh my God..." Crystal blinked.

"USE EARTH!" He yelled cupping his hands around his mouth to make his voice louder. "MY LOVE!"

Clove blinked shaking her head as if leaving a trance and gasped as Eifa was almost at her.

The rain began to fall from the sky as Clove stared at the ground. Roots began to shoot out and wrap around Eifa.

"What is this? You can control earth? How dare you?" She screamed struggling to get free.

Brigantia walked up to Madron and Clove frowning. "Well my daughter is more of a failure as I thought. Clove..Both courts are yours." It was obvious that she was not the slightest bit happy to say it.

Clove ran to Xander hugging him and kissed him lightly as she laughed. "Did you guys see how awesome that was?" She squealed hopping up and down.

Xander laughed nodding. "It was amazing. Perhaps you should keep my power Sweet." He wanted to call her a cute nickname for ages.

"Oh I don't know about that." She said looking up as Tari and Crystal pushed off the ground to run past her. When she turned Eifa was headed for her with a dagger in her hand and fury on her face.

Clove clenched her eyes shut. It was to fast for her to gather the calmness to use an element.

Seconds passed and Clove opened her eyes. She hadn't been stabbed. When she looked up, however,...

...To her horror the dagger was straight through Xander's side.


	9. Chapter 9

Clove screamed as loud as her voice box would allow. The sight was almost to much to bear. Xander had a dagger through him...but he also had a sword stabbing through Eifa. The both just stood there for a moment staring wide-eyed at eachother. Xander was the first to fall. His knees seemed to buckle as he fell backwards. The knife slid out of him. Eifa stood with her hand still clutching the knife. Blood began dripping from the side of her mouth as she dropped.

Madron ran to her child beginning to cry. "EIFA!" Crows began swirling around them and then...they were gone. Blood lingered on the ground.

Edan was already at Xander's side with her hands on his chest. Clove began running closer to him but Tira held onto her. " Let her concentrate! I have to get you out of here."

"You can't just take me away from him! Let me stay. I..I order you!"

"You can punish me for disobaying later but you can not see this. It will be bloody and messy and if he makes it there will be lots of..." Tira was cut off by Xander yelling at the top of his lungs. Clove whimpered. "XANDER!" She screamed struggling some more.

Waves suddenly engulfed them and Clove found herself back in the Light court. Her eyes widened past the point normal eyes were supposed to.

"How COULD YOU? I told you not to do this!" The anger was so much that she started shaking.

Tari stared shaking her head. "I've had to experience it too and I wish someone had stopped me from seeing it happen.."

Clove began calming down. "W..who was it?"

"My sister. We were quite the knights you know. It was Eifa as well..who killed her. Sasha, that was her name, um..we got captured and were tortured to tell Eifa where you were. We would not but Sasha was the one to get killed. I just had to watch. Edan couldn't do anything and if she can not for Xander. I will try to help you." Tari's jaw was clenched to show she was trying not to cry.

Clove stood silent, not quite sure what to say. Tari broke the silence and smiled. "Shall we get you a nice bath? You are filthy and afterwards we should go see Xander. Okay?"

Clove was dressed for a ball once more. Instead of a ball, however, it was her corination. She still didn't know Xander's condition but Crystal said it was her duty to be crowned.

Walking into the familiar room she was again shocked. The first time there were more people than she could imagine but now...there were all of those people and the entire Dark court. All loyal to her. Her eyes scanned the room for Xander but he was nowhere in sight. Tears welled in her eyes as she sat next to her mother. Before she was sitting im a smaller throne next to her mother. Now her mother was sitting in the small one and she got the big one.

Brigantia smiled. "Hello dearest."

Clove smiled. "Mother. I have been wanting this for so long and now that I finally have it..I..I'm scared."

"Clove..You will never get over the fear." She stood clasping her hands together. "But at least you do not have to go through it alone. Stepping back from the throne she walked into the crowd.

Clove narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. "What does that mean?" She turned to the smaller throne and squeeled jumping in front of it.

Xander sat in front of her smiling. "Now I am still sore so..Not to much hugging."

"Oh god I'm so glad you are okay. I do not think I can do this alone."

"But you got your memory back. You know how to reign." He chuckled.

" I don't want to reign! I want to do this right. I don't want to be such a bitch like before!...and you have been here from the beginning to help me..Will you? I'll make you my king." She bit her bottom lip.

Xander slowly stood from the throne with a confuzed look on his face. "Are you serious? I mean I know you can choose anyone in your court to be your king. Are yo ucertain you want me?"

Clove blinked." Who the hell else would I want Xander?"

"I don't know that elf guy seemed pretty close to you." He sulked a little.

"He is by far not as amazing as you. Besides, I actually love you!" She took his hand and led him to the dancefloor. "Now stop your pouting, accept, and dance with me!"

Xander gave a small bow. "Oh I definitely accept." He lifted her chin up and lightly kissed her on the lips. "We can run the two courts into the ground together."


End file.
